


I wanted to do something for you

by asdgjllgs



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I really uh suck at summaries, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They go out, petition to protect isumi haruka, rated T cuz cursing is in their nature, the date sucks for a date, there's not enough touharu content and I gotta feed my damn self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgjllgs/pseuds/asdgjllgs
Summary: touma and haruka go on a little too youthfully datebut things don't go well literally everywhere they go





	I wanted to do something for you

**Author's Note:**

> -for better and the ultimate best experience, listen to「Kimi no Uta by Rei Yasuda」 //could find on YouTube and other Platforms //upon reaching the sea scene

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, Haruka’s eyes slowly opened, his whole body draped messly over the bed, He didn't want to get out of bed since it was his _day off_ from both work and school and he didn't have much to do anyway.

Having tried to go back to sleep and just as his consciousness was drifting, Haruka heard the knocking of someone at his ran-down apartment’s door

It was the first time someone had came to his house, as he lived alone and had no one who would really come visit him, it was quite unexpected, Haruka grew curious about who it could be a little, true, it imposed him to leave his bed however he still cursed under his breath whoever it was for not letting him get extra sleep on his _day off_

“Is anyone here?”

The knocking started growing irritating

Without fixing his clothes nor hair or trying to look decently good, Haruka with utter annoyance apparent slammed the door open to face whoever it was

“Oh! haru! you're here thanks god” Touma exclaimed happily

“Huh? Touma? What do you want this early in the morning” Haruka replied sleepily

“Early? what are you talking about it's literally 3am, you are oversleeping, anyway go get dressed we have to go somewhere”

“What the hell you want now, why do i have to go somewhere when it's finally my _day off_ ”

“You don't have anything planned today, right? there's no harm in going out now, is there?”

“No i don't wanna”

Touma signed, “Look, I can't tell you any details but please, Haru, it's important” his voice had a hint of desperation

Haruka didn't feel like turning him down further, he knew there was no use in refusing or trying to reason with Touma at this point.

Surrendering, Haruka said, “aah ok ok, this is a pain in the ass but I will go, so, will you wait here till I take a shower and prepare myself or will go inside?”

“Ah I will go inside of course, i would be thought of as a creep if i stood in front of your house this long” Touma tried as much as possible to protect the remains of his good image to the public.

He definitely didn't want the paparazzi and their fans to think he was a stalker or anything of that sort, the thought itself was out of question to say the least

“Ok come in” Touma went inside Haruka's house closing the door behind him, Haruka naturally didn't say much and went straight to go take a shower

Touma observed the place, he didn't want to intrude on Haruka’s privacy but since this was his first time being there he was curious and wanted to look around, besides just sitting there is boring as hell.

The living room was small and only had a TV that looks like it hasn't been used in long, a table and a couch,  
Haruka’s kitchen lacked so many things and the sink was an absolute mess, the fridge only had stuff like ramen or fast food, Touma wondered how someone like Haruka is living alone like this,

He noted to himself that he’d check on him regularly from now on to make sure his groupmate was eating healthy and lived in a neat space.

Touma went into his bedroom, exactly as he expected it was filled with Haruka's scent and Touma felt himself slowly _dyinnng_ inside

He had never been surrounded by his scent this much before, it was mixed with sweat and had a unique yet familiar feel to his nose, he liked it but in this situation it was overwhelming to his heart for some unknown reason

Touma went inside to look around more, the bed was the worst mess possible it had trash and gameplay devices scattered over it the curtain covering the window was mainly tattered, some clothes were thrown on the floor.

He wasn't surprised at this sight it was totally within his expectations and like he imagined totally

Touma resisted the urge to fix many things but the desire to collect all the trash and arrange Haruka’s room at least won over him badly.

After finishing cleaning up while complaining about _why haru’s like this_ Touma noticed that Haruka was still in the shower and is actually taking a while there.

Touma's mind convinced him that going to the bathroom is the most logical solution for such situations, It absolutely was for science he just wanted to check on Haruka and he believed through this he would, he’s not a pervert no no totally not

Just as Touma was nearing the bathroom’s door and right in front of it Haruka slammed it open revealing his still-naked self

“ah”  
“oh”

Touma and Haruka stood there paralyzed for a moment but soon enough Haruka snapped out of it and went past Touma to get to his bedroom to change, he didn't care much since they're both men anyway

Meanwhile Touma just stood there, mind trying to comprehend the moment unfolded just now.  
he felt his brain cells and whole mind take off into space so fast.

As his consciousness was drawing far away Touma felt incredible hotness creep to his face, he didn't understand why it was getting extremely hot in here but it was.

 _“I didn't see anything I didn't see anything I didn't see anything”_ Touma repeatedly said the sentence as to convince himself that he really didn't see anything, he didn't want to think much of it, _yes they're both men there's nothing wrong, this was normal, no need to make a big deal over it and no idea why his face is burning but it happens_

just as Touma's mind was having an inner ~~breakdown~~ confusion, Haruka cut his thoughts, announcing that he now was ready

He wore casual yet looked cool and it just suited him, Touma collected his composure, complimented Haruka over his looks, he was met with a faint is that so and they both went out the house with Touma leading the way

.  
.

“so where's that important place we're going” Haruka questioned, side-glancing Touma as he walked alongside him, their pace was in sync

“just be patient” Touma said a cryptic grin forming on his face

Haruka decided to remain silent and wait, he felt that he can guess by now Touma's main motive and where this is going but decided not to voice anything

minutes passing, “ok we’re here” Touma said announcing their arrival, Haruka Looked up from facing down to see

“a skating rink!!, this is the important place??, really now”

“now now, you already have nothing to do, let's enjoy ourselves”

“true, but, i have never skated before!”

“neither did I, but we can manage somehow” Touma replied confidently.

Haruka was in disbelief about how Touma's mind works, what could two people who can't skate do in a skating rink even, that he didn't know nor understand

“C’mon let's go in” Touma cheerfully grabbed Haruka’s still hand dragging them both in the rink ignoring his protests or “wait”s

“Woaah there’s so many people to run into when you mess up” Haruka said as soon as his eyes fell on how nearly-crowded the skating-rink was

“hey would you not phrase it Like we’ll certainly mess up” Touma protested back immediately

Ignoring Touma, Haruka went to go grab his roller-skates and be done with it  
Touma followed suit, after getting himself prepared and ready to skate, he noticed that Haruka was struggling.

smiling to himself over how cute Haruka not being able to do something this simple and the fact that this means haruka would experience something new and fun as skating for the first time, it made him feel satisfied.

Touma went up to Haruka who was bending down and apparently had difficulty in putting his shoes on

“what are you taking this long for”

“shuddup, I'm ‘bouta finish just.. _a little_ ”

“let me do it for you”

“I don't need your help! I can do it myself, but _ugh_ these damned shoes, who the heck designed them like this.  
this is such a pain”

Touma crouched down on the same stance as Haruka’s leg and shoved his hand away then started fixing his shoelace for him.

“Ehh, w-wait, this will look weird and I'm not a kid!”

Looking up to face Haruka’s faintly blushing face, Touma didn't understand what he was making a fuss over, “this will be faster and there's nothing wrong in me giving you a helping hand, dummy”

Haruka didn't know how to object and silently wished no one would be looking their way.

“Annd, finished!” Touma got up from where he was and faced Haruka, “now let's see who will mess up more there”

“Ha! I may not have tried this before but I'm for _suure_ will be better than you” Haruka retorted; self-assured

And the two of them finally went into the rink

To say Haruka lost complete control over his body would be underestimating, since the instant Haruka stepped foot onto the ice he couldn't balance himself above it for a single two minutes

On the other hand Touma wasn't that better off but he was able to manage himself a little as long as Haruka wasn't near him that is, which wouldn't last long, _regardless of the fact that Haruka would purposely push him to fall sometimes_

“Touma, you bastard, help me there”

“Hahaha, who just said he’ll be better than me now”

“Damn you, this is not the time for grudges!, how the heck do you do this i-”

Before Haruka could finish his sentence and as he was angrily trying to catch up to Touma who wasn't even remotely far, Haruka lost his balance again and fell full-face on the ice.

“Aaugh, this hurrrrts” Haruka groaned, not even bothering to try to stand up again

Feeling bad, Touma hurriedly went to his side whilst being careful not to fall himself

“I'm sorry I'm sorry, now, Haru, give me your hand, i promise i’ll help you this time”

“Took you long enough, idiot” Haruka took Touma's extended hand and gradually was helped by him to get up

“Listen the most important step is to not let the ice be the one in control But You!, balance your whole weight into your legs and firmly move around”

“Ah yeah that's helping alot totally”

Letting out a little sign, “ok follow my lead then”

While skating backwards, Touma held Haruka’s both hands and let him move accordingly, but Haruka was so focused on looking where their legs went the entire time.

“Don't look down, you’ll cancel your front view and will bump into people, look at me and keep your balance just like that”

“Aah oh o-ok” he obeyed Touma's instructions and bit by bit Haruka steadily felt himself getting the gist of it, “haha, that's not all that difficult”

“I know right, it's fun in a way, isn't it” Touma said laughingly

“Yes! this is a piece of cake, haha”

“Surely you can go just fine if i let go of your hands now”

“Of course, no prop”

Touma let go of Haruka’s hands and began to skate alongside him

“Wanna race?” Haruka said while grinning

“Oh someone's is heated up now, bring it on”

Touma sped up a little, Haruka murmured _“i won’t lose”_ and tried catching up to him,  
however just as the desire to beat Touma took over Haruka, he tripped over his left foot and as he began to fall.  
Haruka caught a glimpse of Touma's clothes in sight and hurriedly tugged at them so he wouldn't fall all over

“Haru, you Stupid don't hold onto me!!”

“Never! I'm taking you down with me!”  
they both yelled at each other and Touma lost his Balance himself,  
it ended up in Haruka falling over Touma to the ground of course.

Thankfully Touma took all the impact of Haruka's fall too and he felt his head slowly cease to function.

“Ow ow, you okay, Touma?”

“Ah yeah the roof is spinning so fast haha”

“Eh you're not ok at all!, hey get up we’re finished for here”

Regaining his mentality, “You want to leave?” Touma asked seriously

“Yeah i mean there's no longer a point now, is there, we both suck at skating anyway”

“Ah you're right… that's true..”

“Hmm?”

“Nevermind, ok! let's leave this damned place”

The two of them got up and went to the exit of the rink while holding onto its borders like some kind of old-men who can't walk.

They took off the roller-skates and put them into their respective places.  
stepping foot outside, Haruka stretched his body and yawned

“Ahem ok to the next place, now”

“What, there's more??”

“Naturally, and I never said we’ll only go skate”

“You must be joking… “

“I'm not! now now Don’t lose your spirit” Touma energetically patted Haruka’s back

The two started walking to their next destination

………..

Oh that's an arcade” Haruka exclaimed “a lot of kids my age go there with their friends hmm”

“Do you not have any friends to go there with”

“No, i usually go alone, i prefer playing in my house either way” Haruka said in a low voice and averted his eyes to the side, he knew Touma would start teasing him for not having friends again

To his surprise Touma didn't comment over it and just said in a high voice “Let’s Fix That then!”

They both went inside

“Woah look at all these, reminds me of when I was a high-schooler~ man, i miss these days~”

“What the hell don't say it like you're an old man, there's not that much age difference between us”

“Don't sweat the details, let's enjoy our youth to the fullest”

“So? which game do you want to try”

“let’s play this one”

The game Touma chose was one where two players throw a certain amount of basketballs reserved in front of each of them, into their respective baskets  
Touma and Haruka stood there waiting for the countdown to finish, Touma snatched a glance at the one by his side and noticed that Haruka had a hint of boredom visible on his face.

**_Start!_ **

Touma's attention directed back to the game and the two of them started throwing the basketballs  
Touma kept missing the target many times

“Haha Touma, you suck!” knowing he already scored higher than Touma, Haruka stopped and started making fun of his partner’s non-existent abilities instead

“Shit!” Touma missed once… “Damn!” twice….. “Fuck!” thrice….. "Please get inn” fourth…

“Ahahahahah!” Tears started welling into the corners of Haruka's eyes as he watched how miserable Touma was whose score reached -12

“Haru you! stop laughin- ah i missed again..”

Amidst his laugher Haruka said “your aiming is shit-” but out of nowhere a basketball was thrown in Haruka's face

What Haruka –who didn't pause the game– not know is that he progressed to level two and level two consisted of the balls being thrown your way and you're expected to catch them into your hands

“pff-pfwehaha that looked hilarious!!” Touma was the one laughing at Haruka's dumbassery this time

“Damn you, Touma, don't laugh!” Haruka threw one of the basketballs in front of him in Touma's face

“Hey!! This is cheating!” Touma decided to take revenge but Haruka evaded it

“Now you've went and done it” as Haruka was about to throw it again, a shop worker cut him off

“Sirs, these aren't meant to be thrown at each other please play the games without pulling such actions”

“Yes understood” they both replied apologetically to the worker then he left

“We'll play another one!” Haruka declared and took Touma's hand dragging him this time

He grinned “Someone is finally into it huh!”

“Hmph, you better treat me to sweats later”

“Yes yes” Touma promised, not taking note of how much money he still has left on him

This time they went up to Mortal Kombat Cabinet  
they both chose their avatars and waited for the game to load

“You ready to lose?” Haruka rose an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

“You’re getting quit cocky there, Haru, this is my line!”

**_Start!_ **

The instant the game started Touma started repeatedly attacking Haruka’s character not leaving a sec for the other to even stand up  
Touma’s character flew into the air, used their special attack and K.Oed haruka in secs

**_You lose!_ **

“YESS!!” Touma cheered and raised his hand in complete victory

When Haruka got his _losing_ screen, his face was in absolute shock

“Something is wrong in this game!!! i swear to god!! my controller may have had a bug or something, i won’t accept this!”

“Hoh you want another beating?”

“You’re the one who will!! but first let's switch controllers”

“Again with that, are you sure you aren't just no match for me”

“Stop bullshitting”

“Ok we’ll switch but if you lose again?”

“Ahh damn it! i’ll do whatever you want, that’s if **i** lost”

The two switched places

After choosing their characters the game started the countdown again

 **_3_ **  
**_2_ **  
**_1_ **  
**_Start!_ **

“hhhhrrrrrrnnnnngggg” ”maagluuuuughhhhhh”  
the two of them started playing heatedly, their wild tucking on the controllers were loud and so was the sounds they unconsciously let out.

In the middle of Touma and Haruka playing like their life depends on it, The game showed a black screen in both of their faces

_“eh”_

Looking behind them they were met with the same shop worker

“Sirs you'll break the controllers at this rate and many customers complained about how loud you two are, So we kindly ask it that you enjoy yourselves freely in your homes or street”

“Are … you by any chance kicking us out?” Haruka questioned

“Does it look to you like anything else haha” Touma laughed awkwardly

….

Walking into the streets aimlessly, Haruka had his hands in his pocket, and side glanced Touma who walked with a straight face beside him

“phwahah we were really kicked out there” Haruka was the first to break the serious atmosphere

“Idiot! don't make me laugh but i can't _haha_ believe we were this horrible”

_Joining their laughter together their voices creating a cheerful melody only by the sheer harmony their contradicting voices had_

_loud laughter was the only sound slowly echoing into the empty street_

_........._

Reaching the main road, Haruka suddenly remembered “Oi Touma you promised to treat me to sweats, are you cowarding out now”

“No! i didn't forget, Just say whatever shop or restaurant you want to eat from”

“Then let's get into that, It doesn't really make much difference, sweets taste amazing anywhere” Haruka stated as a matter of fact, obvious enthusiasm appeared on his face

Making their way in, they sat at the nearest empty table and the waitress came to take their order

Touma said proudly “Haru, order whatever you want _it's all on me_ ”

Taking Touma on his words, Haruka did order whatever he wanted.  
Noting their orders down the waitress wound up leaving,

Opening his wallet to make sure he had enough money, Touma was rendered speechless when he found out that he barely had money on him..

“Hey what's wrong”

“Haru, I’m sorry but… we’ll have to cancel your order”

“You Don't have Enough Money!!?? and here i took you up on your offer lmao, what do we do now then?”

“We'll go out of course, You don't want to be sold to slavery to pay for this order, do you?”

“Wait What!?, how even, ugh your imagination is wild”

“You don't believe me, but i know.. because I experienced it before”

“Haha you're kidding” Haruka gulped

“I'm not” Touma said in a serous tone, “Anyway let's leave… I'll make up for this some other time i swear”

_And the two of them left the restaurant like the broke losers they are.._

……………..

“Aah~ We wasted our time for nothing there”

“Thank you for not feeling down, haru,.. since I raised your hopes and all” Touma said regretfully, looking down whilst walking, he felt terrible for not doing the one thing Haruka actually looked forward to

“Don't think much of it you dumbass, I'm not a child to be mad or sad over something like this”

“Ah … you're right..” Touma replied quietly

“Don't lose your energy on me now!” Haruka kicked his leg

“Haru!! this was unnecessa- OH LOOK, HARU!”

“Eh what now” Haruka looked at what Touma pointed at

“Wait here i’ll go buy us ice-cream from there”

Touma quickly ran to the ice-cream car that was just in the street  
Haruka laughed to himself, he didn't know whether Touma was the coolest or the lamest sometimes, but he found his energetic smile and actions quite charming in a way

Touma himself would never notice that about himself of course and it made him even more genuine and nice as a person

Cutting his thoughts, “Here, take this” Touma with a wide smile held out his ice-cream to him  
Haruka took it and started bashfully licking it

“Uwaah this is delicioous!!” Haruka’s eyes wide-up as he looked excitedly to the ice-cream in his hand

“Tell me about it, this car’s ice-cream is the best!”

“I canmp tewlell” Touma didn't understand what Haruka was saying but he believed he saw stars lit-up in his eyes.. 

Touma thought that Haruka’s really simple like a child sometimes  
but this side of him who would get overworked this much over a mere ice-cream, was something he loved about him.

He unconsciously just ruffled Haruka's hair, “stop being cute!”

“S-shuddup!”

Having finished “That sure was delicious as heck”

They both began walking not-knowing where their legs would take them

“Yes it was”  
.  
.  
.

“Say, Touma, i want to go somewhere this time”

“You don't need to say it, Lead the way and I’ll follow you wherever you go” Touma stated deadpannigly not realizing that the phrasing was exaggerated and actually made Haruka's face heat up a little, _he hated this_

The two marched, Touma noticed that it was nearly sunset time

“We're here” Haruka announced

“Why this specifically though” The place Haruka wanted to go to turned out to be the sea

“Nothing much just wanted to watch the sunset from here”

“That's not very like you”

“The scenery looks beautiful”

“... That sure it does” Touma still couldn't understand but he merely looked at Haruka as his gaze faced the Breathtaking sight before them

“You know what, Touma, what was the point of all of Today… I mean you’ve no reason to go this far nor did I ever ask or was enthusiastic much about this” Haruka questioned his gaze still fixed on the sun.

“There's no deep meaning i just wanted to, plus you enjoyed yourself if even a little didn't you, if you wanted a meaning then that's enough”

“That's not the real answer”

“I simply wanted to see you enjoy yourself”

“Why”

Looking straight to Haruka's figure, Touma inhaled

“I know you don't have parents you don't have friends, you don't have someone whom you’d call company, an everlasting existence in your life, i know you're strong, that's particularly why I'm saying this right to your face, you don't need sugar-coated words or pity I'm fully aware, but you know what, Haru thinking about you never having someone who’d laugh, cry, get angry or share many feelings with, It's just something that ticks me off”

Haruka’s gaze stilled on the same scenery

Touma continued “I want us as ŹOOĻ to be a presence like that to you i want to be like that to you neither me nor us as ŹOOĻ will leave you after a short while we’ll stay in your life till you tire of us and want to kick us out in spite of that, even then, we’ll still..  
I believe it's fate that we got grouped together and i will make sure to make use of that”

Haruka's gaze didn't waver

“Haru...The self you don't trust, I do trust Earnestly, The self you hate, I love Wholeheartedly”

Haruka finally averted his eyes and stared at him back   
Touma's eyes wide-opened, he didn't expect for Haruka to look at him with such a hurtful expression  
Touma couldn't believe his eyes

“Ahh uhm I'm sorry i got too into the moment, Oi Haru, Why do you look like you're on the verge of crying”  
“Ahhhhh im sorry i didn't mean to, here, take my handkerchief, no wait i don't have one, should I wipe your tears with my hand or shirt”

“Just shut up” Haruka sniffed his bangs covering up his face “i didn't cry”

“But you were crying”

Getting close to Touma, Haruka hide his face in his shoulder, “I'm not, You're blind”

“Eh haru, what’re you doin-”  
“Just let me rest my head a little, i’ll punch you”

“O-ok” Touma said in an understanding tone

* * *

"Umm, haru, did you sleep by any chance? we’ve been like this for a while now” Touma awkwardly said

“ugggh why do you always ruin the moment, but actually I was starting to fall asleep there what kind of sleeping potion do you have in your shoulder” Haruka moved away and sleepily looked at Touma

“I don't have any!! hey you look sleepy, let's go back”

“isy hat aso”

“pft- what are you saying again haha, you surely can't walk back like this”

“Hmmm let’s just hurry up i can't believe i spent my one and only _day off_ on this bullshit”

“Oi, don't call it bullshit, besides stop overreacting, will you, you deadass slept till 3am in the morning”

“I deserve to sleep how long I want on my _Day Off_ ”  
“Ah why're the streets strangely empty, it's creepy”

“now that you mention it, true, it's weird” Touma looked at his wristwatch to check the time. “it's getting late I think?”

“Let's go rest on a bench or something, i have stood for too long, It's tiring”

“I agree”

The two walked further ahead from where they were till they spotted a bench right before some trees and beside a light pole

They immediately seated themselves on it letting out a loud sigh in the same breath “Ahhh my leg hurts”

“So does minnne”

“We sound like some old men hahaha”

“That we do”

“……”

Silence took over the atmosphere between the two.  
The first one to break it was Haruka, “today's date…. sucked”

“eh d-date what date no that wasn't the intention at all, what gave you the idea, no you're getting it wrong!”

Ignoring Touma's surprising but lame attempts at hiding his embarrassment, Haruka smiled to himself, “But i enjoyed it, This is the first time in my life i went out and did all these stuff with someone”

Touma switched back to his serious tone, “don't be satisfied yet, this wasn't even that good, i promise to make you enjoy yourself and experience more interesting things”

Haruka went silent

 _“Stop doing this”_ He murmured 

“Eh what did you say, i couldn't hear clearly”

“I said shut the fuck up!”

Haruka kicked Touma's leg under the chair

“ow ow that hurted!!! I never knew you were the type to be this violent!”

“I'm not!!... _probably_ , but it's because you're embarrassing!!”

“Huh! ah really!?”

Sharply exhaling, haruka stood up “C'mon let's leave i want to go home”

Getting up too, “ah i got it i got it, but maaan we didn't even set that long and my ass already hurts like hell”

“Oh glad it's not only me”

“I feel like my ass had become square-shaped now lol”

“Mine is as flat as a board too- wait is this a conversation we two should have”

“Who cares”

Leaving a faint true, The two idols headed back to go back home, their journey back consisted of them laughing and talking about lame shitty stuff  
Touma at some point started telling Haruka about some of his dark-past in the school, and Haruka tried hard not to laugh so loudly in the street

Time passed and they were in front of Haruka’s apartment, it was about time Touma went back to his own home, himself

However as he turned around Touma stopped mid-way and told Haruka whose back was already facing him

 _“Haru, I'm glad you are here”_  
Not waiting to hear his reaction Touma quickly went on his tracks and started walking further away..

_“I heard you”_

_Haruka opened his apartment’s door and went in.._

**Author's Note:**

> \- the last line touma tells haruka is actually a throw-back to haruka saying in-canon that he just wishes someone would say they're glad he's there  
> -i lost my braincells writing this but touharu in fact have so much of a neat dynamic we all sleep on  
> -haruka actually has a terrible background and lives a shitty life even till now, and i can't believe he in recent updates said he hates and doesn't trust himself  
> -i just you know touma's big heart helps all of these broken boys and it's so important, also touma said he'll pay special attention to haruka like just say you two are wholesome and end me tf off  
> -im emotional over touharu please leave me alone i'll go milk my cows instead  
> -i suck at writing but a certain someone decided to drag me into writing this and i dunno i think it's good i think it's bad but i'll forever not know  
> -sorry not sorry for ranting  
> -if isumi haruka wanted to turn idolish7 into the most depressing game he fully could, you're all at his mercy  
> -people reading my death wish  
> "stan touharu... she said" –they burn my wish  
> -ok look this part here in the song i recommended at the beginning notes  
> [i hear your voice, saying I have to look forward and... "keep smiling".  
> I'm lonely, I want to cry... . but I'm smiling.  
> No one knows, only we know] I'm wailing look me in the eye and tell me it's so fitting for touharu because it is


End file.
